Born Bad
by Cbz
Summary: Ginny had always known she was different from her family, an enigma; she loves the power that all magic gives her, especially Dark Magic. This is her story of the discovery of her power and he power of her love when she chooses to use it
1. Chapter 1

_Born Bad_

Author- Cbz

Rating- M

Summary- For many years Ginny had known she was different from her family, a kind of enigma; she loved the power that magic gave her, especially Dark Magic. This is her story of discovering the extent of her power and the power of her love when she chooses to use it. But along the way how she grows further and further from her family. Ship DG

WARNING- there may be some _smut_ or _torture,_ _Smut_ only in later chapters but _torture_ is a major theme it is one of Ginny's main dark powers. Plus if you are a Weasley family fan you may not like this fic! Oh and by the way Draco has a SISTER in this fic, just to warn you!

DISCLAIMER- I own nothing but the plot. Harry Potter and other characters all own to J.K Rowling 

Read on!

Chapter 1

Getting my wand

Ginny was excited, yesterday she had received her Hogwarts letter, at last she was going to be able to fit in. She had always been different from her brothers, and they had shunned her, even the twin who were defiantly her favourites. She didn't really care about her brothers it was just, they had always been so smug that they were at Hogwarts while she was stuck at home with her mum.

Today Ginny knew, they were going to go to Diagon alley for her school supplies, but more importantly she would be getting her first wand, at last when her brothers annoyed her she could hex them at let them feel her wrath, grinning at the thought she wandered downstairs to hurry her mother into leaving for the alley.

Ginny's past excitement was now marred with annoyance, her mother was insisting that they use the flo network to get to Diagon alley. Ginny hated the flo network, it was always so filthy, and it looked poor in her opinion to arrive somewhere covered in soot as if she were a street urchin! But when she had asked her mother if they could Apparate she just got snapped at.

At last when they were ready to leave Ginny grabbed a handful of the dreaded powder stepped into the fireplace and was whizzing towards Ollivandors to get her wand. Ginny somehow managed to keep her footing and stepped out of the fire place with as much dignity as she could manage, only to faced with four sets of cool silver eyes

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco Malfoy was bored he had been in this blasted wand shop for ages waiting for his younger sister, Thalia, to find her wand. Draco had been forced by his mother to come and support his sister rather than to go and buy more Quidditch supplies, which is what he really wanted to do. There was no denying it though Draco doted on Thalia, he really did, but enough was enough, he was just about to slip out of the shop (prepared for his fathers annoyance later) when there was a rush of flames in the hearth and a beautiful- if slightly filthy witch stepped out of the hearth with the grace of a ballerina.

Everyone on the shop stopped to stare at the young witch, but even under his fathers hard stare she didn't bat an eyelid in their direction, but stepped up to the counter stating, her purpose for being in the shop. Draco could tell even with out looking at his parents that they were impressed with the young witch, and his sister looked as if she had just met her best friend.

However before the young witch could try her first wand, the hearth yet again burst into flames and a rather large and very angry lady stepped out of the flames. "Ginevra Molly Weasley what do you think you are doing? I specifically told you to wait young lady" she bellowed.

The disgust on my fathers face was mirrored on that of the young girl "'m about to find my wand _mother_ obliviously" she drawled in response, the sneer that followed could easily have rivalled that of my family

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Great just bloody great, mother had just shouted out my name in the middle of the shop. Now the other occupants would immediately lump me in as the same as my brothers. GRRRR, why did have o be a Weasley, as if the hair wasn't obvious enough. Spinning around I grab the wand the shop owner had placed before me, I noticed as picked up that everyone in the shop was watching me, even the other girl who should be finding her own wand. The girl gave be a smile and I couldn't help but grin back. Twirling around I swished by arm and pointed it at a bookshelf.

The books exploded with a loud bang and scattered across the shop. I smiled that was fun, as the man reached to take the wand from be to find another I swished it quickly at a stack of boxes on the corner and smiled innocently when they came crashing to the ground.

I heard a chuckle behind me and saw the blond boy was trying to hide his mirth at my actions. Raising one eyebrow in return I turned back to the short man to accept a second wand. My mother gave me a warning glance as I took it but I paid no attention to her.

Looking around the room for something else to destroy my eyes caught the glitter of the brilliant chandelier above our heads, smirking she pointed at the wand at it in a fast filcky kind of way, there was a massive crack and the chandelier fell to the ground, glass flying across the room in every direction.

"Ginevra" I turned to my mother with an innocent expression.

"Ooops, sorry I just meant to turn the glass green, not break it" I said with false sincerity. I gave the wand back to the short man, his face was read with anger and I couldn't help but smirk at him. I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye, turning around to look closer at the object the smirk turned into an expression of disgust. "Is that a mouse?" I asked the balding man

"Why, yes" he squeaked as he passed me another wand. It was a slender black wand, as I held it I felt a rush of power shoot through my body smiling I pointed the wand at the mouse wanting to hurt it. Somewhere from the back of my mind a word passed my lips without my knowledge "Crucio" A jet of red shout out of the end of my wand straight at the animal, it quivered and squeaked in pain. A heady rush of power was coursing through growing with each agonised cry from the animal. Ha what fun! With a final burst I flicked my wand away and turned back to the silent room

"I think you will find this is the wand for me, and Mr Ollivandor you shouldn't keep dirty animals in your shop" I sneered at the man and caressed the wand. "What make is the wand" I inquired as an after thought.

"Dyed cherry wood, with basilisk scales and unicorn hair as a core, 17inches, madam." His face was one of fear, and I relished it. As I was about to leave the room I smirked at my mothers dumbfounded expression, "Are you coming _mother?"_ I asked and stalked out of the shop to buy some robes.

I stared at the door where the powerful witch had just walked through, that was one of the most impressive things I had seen, the beautiful girl was the same age as Tiffany but was more powerful than father. She was a Weasley, strange even though she had the trademark looks the same defiantly couldn't be said for her personality.

I turned to father with my eyebrows raised; he smirked and copied my expression, both silently agreeing that she would be a good friend for me and Thalia. Rethinking what I had just seen I turned back to watch Thalia find her wand and create more devastation in the already battered store.

________________________________________________________________

_AN- _As I'm sure you can tell I am writing this story from Ginny and Draco's point of view. I hope it isn't too difficult to understand!

Do you like power, and torture hungry Ginny???

Please Read and Review Cbz X-X


	2. Chapter 2

_Born Bad_

Author –Cbz

Rating- M

Summary- As on first chapter.

I DISCLAIM

_AN-_ **Thank you** to all of those who reviewed, there were some mixed opinions on torture hungry Ginny, so I will keep some as it is key to her character, but will tone it down a bit.

Also for those who read my first chapter, I have CHANGED Draco's sister's name to Thalia, as I believed it fits in more with her other family member's names.

READ ON!!!

Chapter 2

Hogwarts Express

Sitting in a compartment on the Express waiting for it to start Ginny reflected on the last weeks of the holiday. Luckily for Ginny the rest of the holiday had passed quickly. Apart from the day in Diagon Alley her mother had banned her from using magic as she was so horrified at what Ginny had done. So Ginny had passed the time reading her school books and was looking forward to trying out the spells she had read about. Her brothers were avoiding her like the plague- which suited her fine- as if she were the spawn of Satan, so overall she was pleased that she would soon be going to school.

Ginny was bought out of her revive by the compartment door sliding open. In the entrance stood the young girl she had seen in the wand shop earlier in the month. Ginny smiled at her.

"May I sit here? Everywhere else is full and I don't want to sit with my brother and his friends" she said. Her voice was very clear, with a slightly arrogant edge that came from generations of aristocratic breeding.

"Of course" Ginny replied moving her bag from the seat opposite. The girl smiled and closed the compartment doo before sitting.

"My name is Thalia Narcissa Malfoy, pleased to meet you Ginevra" Ginny looked at the girl in shock, about to ask her how the girl could possibly know her name when she recalled her mother's outburst in the wand shop.

"And you." The girls sat in a companionable silence. Thalia looked out the window, which gave Ginny the chance to look at the girl properly.

She had glossy blonde hair that fell to her waist, her skin was very pale and her eyes were a stormy grey with flecks of blue in them. Her eyebrows had a perfect arrogant arch and her lips were almost always in a smirk. She had high check bones and a straight nose. And the clothes she was wearing were obviously very expensive and most likely designer. All in all Ginny thought she was a very pretty witch and was certain that somewhere the girl most have Veela blood. But what surprised her most about the girls appearance was the perfect calm mask the girl wore, a mask that would not let any emotions through, whereas her eyes were blazing with them. The most obvious being nervousness.

"You were very impressive in the shop Ginevra, where did you learn the spells?" Ginny looked out of the window away from the girls gaze that was trained on her face.

"I honestly do not know" she turned to face Thalia, "I just thought what I wanted to do and then felt an immense power take over me, it was an amazing feeling!"

Thalia contemplated her answer, her face a mask of cool indifference whereas her eyes blazed with questions. "Do you know what you want to be in yet?" Thalia asked.

"Well my family have been in Gryffindor for centuries so that's where I'm sure to end up, though to be honest it's the last place I want to be, I want to be away from my brothers so perhaps Ravenclaw or Slytherin. I'm not sure which, just not Hufflepuff because that would be a bit of a joke. How about you?"

"I would like to be I Slytherin like the rest of my family though Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad I suppose."

The girls continued their conversation for many hours asking each other many different questions about their hobbies, families and favourite bands and such like. As the train drew close and closer to Hogwarts, they had struck up a strong friendship and agreed it would be nice to be in the same house.

In the last hour of the journey the girls changed into their school robes and started to complain about being hungry to take their minds off the sorting. Their conversation was interrupted however, by the compartment door sliding open, Ron, Harry and Hermione stood in the doorway.

"Good luck Ginny, see you later at the feast" Harry said and Hermione asked if she had everything ready for getting off the train, whereas Ron was staring at Thalia in shock, which soon turned to anger.

"Is that a…Is that a, a, Malfoy Ginny?!?!"

Thalia turned to Ron with cool eyes, "Yes many I help you?" she sneered.

"What the bloody hell are you doing consorting deatheater children Ginny?" he roared, his face turning bright red in his anger, the vein at his temple beginning to throb.

"RON" Said Hermione reproachfully, although you could see in her eyes she didn't mean it. Ginny glared at her brother "She's my friend, Now get out you Twat, get out" Ginny shouted, she could feel her temper rising as her brother just stared at her and didn't move. "NOW!!! Oh and Harry you won't see me at the feast because if I'm put in the same house as the prejudiced Twat I'm going to be on the first train back home!!" And with that she pushed her brother out of the compartment.

"Stupid Git" She muttered, "Sorry" she said to Thalia. Thalia Smiled "never mind, thanks for sticking up for me, he is a bit scary when he's angry, but not as bad as my father or brother by far!" Just as the girls had resumed their conversation the compartment was opened yet again, and both of the girls glared at the door to see who had interrupted them.

"Woo, chill girlies no need for evils" Drawled a boy who could only be Thalia's older brother Draco. He was standing there looking at them with the same cool expression as his sister but his eyes betrayed his amusement. Ginny stared at him, he was the boy version of Adonis, he had to be. He had perfect features, white blond hair and the same arrogant expression as Thalia.

Ginny felt a blush rising in her cheeks when she realised he had started talking again and she hadn't the faintest idea what he said as she had been staring at him shamelessly. Shaking herself from thoughts that belonged in the gutter, she focused back on the conversation. Draco was telling his sister he would save her a place at the table for her.

"And one for Ginevra to" Said Thalia. Draco turned to, and looked at her with interest, his eyes searching her face with an intensity that made her heart beat faster. "The first Weasley not to be in Gryffindor hmmm?" A smirk passing across his lips. "Well that should be interesting"

Then after checking that Thalia had everything he turned and swept out of the compartment promising to save two places for them. The train then stopped at the station and doors slammed open as people surged onto the station. The girls looked at each other with trepidation and vowed to stick together before leaving the train and heading to the station"

"First years this o way"

_AN-_ There you go finally another chapter. So it took so long but the holidays have been really busy and I haven't been able to get to the computer. I hope you liked it and please remember to REVIEW!!!!!!

Cbz

X-X


	3. Chapter 3

_Born Bad_

Author –Cbz

Rating- M

Summary- As on first chapter.

I DISCLAIM

_AN-_ Thanks again to the wonders who have reviewed this story, it's the only way we authors can find out what is and isn't liked. So THANK YOU!!!! Also BETA hunt over, I found one!!! Shewhodanceswithsquirrels and also my best friend Luke!

READ ON

Chapter 3

Sorting

As they entered the castle's entrance hall the girls- and the rest of the first years- looked around them in awe. Everything was massive; from the staircases to the doors and the portraits that adorned the huge walls.

They had been handed over from the illiterate giant to a prim, stern witch, who was glaring at them all.

"Tidy yourselves up, all of you, and then wait for the doors to open and walk into the hall in a line. You will then be sorted into your houses. Your houses will become your family away from home so try hard to fit in. You good efforts will gain you house points and your rule breaking will loose points."

Ginny and Thalia turned to each other, with identical grins; it would definitely be fun to wind up that particular with.

"Remember, we want to be in the same house" said Ginny.

"Yes and we don't want to be in Gryffindor!"

The girl's conversation was cut short by a loud scraping noise. Turning towards the sound, Ginny watched the Great Hall open, revealing four long tables with hundreds of students staring at them.

"Go on, walk up to the dais" Instructed the stern witch.

The first years nervously started to walk forward into the hall, aware of the whole school watching them. Ginny turned to Thalia for last minute good luck and an encouraging smile, but the girl was staring straight ahead. Walking as if she owned the place, a small smirk graced her calm face. Following her friends example she straightened her shoulders and looked straight ahead. She would not let anyone else she that as nervous as the other first years. She was better than them.

The first years stopped in front of an old mouldy hat on a three legged stool and listened to the song it sang, some had faces that were as white as paper. Ginny sneered at them and hoped her face didn't betray her nerves. There were whispers all around them but Ginny paid them no heed, as the sorting had just begun.

Ginny was soon very bored; the list was in alphabetical order by surname, meaning she would be the last to go up.

"Malfoy, Thalia" Ginny's head jerked up as se watched her friend walk to the stool and place the hat on her head. The hat had barely been on her head for a minute when the ripped seam opened.

"SLYTHERIN" it yelled. Thalia smirked and sauntered off to the cheering table and sat down next to her brother, her calm mask still in place. Ginny was pleased for Thalia, but yet again soon grow bored of the proceedings. A while later Ginny was one of the last two people left to be sorted into a house.

"Verdil, Holly" a blond, lanky girl walked to the hat and Ginny was left standing alone. She could hear people begin to mutter that the sorting was taking to long.

"RAVENCLAW" the girl rushed off to her table.

"Weasley, Ginevra" Ginny to the stool as calmly as possible, trying to blank out the murmurings around her.

"Another, Weasley"

"Same red hair"

"Cor how many are there?"

"Sooo, gonna be a Gryffindor"

Ginny glared at those nearest to her who talked about her like that, she would show them. Placing the hat on her head still muttering in her head about the idiots she was the same.

"Ahhh, another Weasley." A voice spoke in her ear "hmmm, where to put you, you have a sharp and cunning mind, plenty of power and promise, perhaps Ravenclaw or Slytherin could help you on your way. Or Gryffindor like your family, you have the courage"

Eugh, nooo, thought Ginny never Gryffindor she wanted to shoe everyone she was different from her family not just another bloody Weasley. I want to be with Thalia, I want to be in Slytherin.

"Hmmm, but the bravery? Could you be the first Weasley in another house?"

Ginny thought about the question the hat had asked her and looked across the room to Thalia. Her friend nodded her head, but made no further acknowledgement. She turned to the Gryffindors and watched her brothers acting like buffoons, not even really watching her. Anger rose in her, she would not be like her family, she would be better than them.

"SLYTHERIN"

The hall filled with a shocked silence. Then slowly as Ginny took the hat off the Slytherins started to clap and cheer for her.

She walked quickly to sit by Thalia, who for once was grinning at her. When she sat down Draco patted her on the back.

"You just made history Ginevra, take a look at your brothers faces" he chortled. Ginny turned to the furious faces of her brothers; Ron was changing from red, to purple, to blue in a matter of seconds, until he was slapped hard on the back by Harry. It was clear in their faces, that from this day she was no longer their sister. But Ginny could feel no remorse for her loss and couldn't help but feel she had been given the freedom she had long deserved.

Dumbledore clapped his hands and instantly food appeared all along the tables in the hall. Ginny and Thalia tucked in, and started chatting again. People all around them talking about the surprise of a Weasley being in Slytherin. Some already saying she was illegitimate. A boy with shaggy black hair leaned across the table towards Ginny.

"Just because your in Slytherin Weasley, don't think you'll be excepted, you filthy blood-traitor"

Ginny glared at the boy the famous Weasley temper rising in her "Don't for one minute think me the same as my family" She said on a low but deathly calm voice. "And if you ever do that again you can be sure I'll send you to the hospital wing in a matchbox" The boy paled but continued to glare at her.

The Malfoy's looked at Ginny in shock at the way she had spoken to the boy. Draco smirked, "Well I guess that told you Montage, she's not the same, she's a Slytherin now so you will respect her and leave her alone." The boy turned away. Ginny thanked Draco, and he nodded but then sort of ruined it by saying.

"Don't think I did it just for you, Montage is an idiot"

Ginny turned back to her food. But soon stopped when she felt goosebumps rising on her arm, she swivelled in her seat to see a teacher with long black hair, sallow skin and dead black eyes staring at her with curiosity. Ginny stared back at him not really able to move her eyes from his face. She felt an odd tingly feeling in her mind and then her memory of her sorting flashed through her mind, followed by the train, when the trio had interrupted them on the train, and then the wand shop. Ginny's head began to spin and she leaned sideways onto Thalia.

"Ginny, Ginny, GINEVRA, are you alright, your mighty pale" But Ginny didn't respond, she just couldn't move her eyes from the professor. More memories of her childhood popped in and out of her mind like photographs (wizard moving ones) Thalia followed her gaze.

"Ginny why are you staring at Snape?!" This caught Draco's attention and he watched the scene with a smirk until he realised how delicately pale Ginny had become. Switching places with his sister, he moved to her ear.

"Look away Ginevra, let the memories wash back" he murmured in a smooth voice "Just look away, concentrate on my voice"

Ginny felt a warm breath by her ear and then Draco's velvety voice telling her; to look away, from the black eyes. Ginny struggled to hear the voice, it sounded so far away, and did it really want her to look away? The way he was holding really very pleasant. But the black eyes were still staring at her, sucking her into the black tunnels. She felt Draco sigh and then his grey eyes boring into hers.

"Look away Ginevra"

Ginny shrank back in shock as the trance was broken and would have fallen off the bench if Draco's hands hadn't been holding her in place. Slowly she sat back up.

"Ehem thanks, ummm, who is he?" She said pointing at the man who was now talking to the professor next to him. Thalia's voice answered.

"That's Professor Snape, he's my Godfather"

AN- Hoped you liked it, Please Review, what did you like? What did you hate?

Uhm, going on holiday so I won't be able to post but I will write drafts and post them all when I get back. PROMISE

Cbz

X-X


End file.
